Ariel Blackwell
Personality Ariel is a serious man as he works as a Private Investigator, ready to put down the law at anytime, anywhere. He is not really a violent man, he doesn't really care to be honest, as long as he gets what he wants to get done, then you don't really bug him. He has belief that the world will never become "perfect" and that everyone should accept the life they have, and care for one another. History Early Life When he was born, he was actually born a woman. There was supposed to be triplets, but they fused together into one girl body, till Ariel took over as the girl body shaped into a boy body after he was around 4 months old. He then decided to become a detective, like his brother Kai the 3rd was and became a Private Investigator and had a partner who was named, Zandra. Private Investigator During his time as a P.I, he was taking a case that involved some sort of cult group, but during the case investigation, his partner was pierced in her lung by an arrow. Before she died, she told Ariel to drop the case, for her. Since she didn't want him to get hurt in the process. Then she died, and the guards were coming in, and then...someone else came by and took the blame for Ariel. It was his little brother Liam, Liam was born after Ariel was born, and was a P.I with Ariel and so they both worked together on this case. This event has caused Ariel to feel emotional depression and guilt but has kept it hidden with his chill/calm personality. Loneliness After the death of his partner, he continued his work but lone wolfed it for most of his life now, feeling too much regret to work with a partner. He then didn't realize he was alone as well, noticing his sisters were in his mind, waiting for them to have a body of their own. So Ariel decided to find more energy to use it to give them both bodies and spent time searching for it, while doing cases. Abilities & Skills Agility He has undergone many acts of training to test his speed and reflexes, because his father wants him to be faster, not stronger. He can be quick on his feet, like he is quick with his thinking. But even if he's fast, he can still get hit. Imagination Ariel's left eye will glow when this ability activates. The world will go completely white as the scene would reshape itself, the scene then unfolds with the evidence given to him and then he'll be able to solve what would have possibly happened in the crime scene ahead. Mindscape Ariel's mind can be completely blank at times, so he literally thinks over the crime scene. But when he sleeps, he enters his mind and can do whatever he wants inside his own mind, and so that's how he pieces it all together within his mind. Category:People